No más recuerdos si tu no estás
by Den Sorensen
Summary: Dinamarca empieza a odiar la navidad simplemente por su soledad. Pero por causa del destino, ese día que parecía horrible y pesado, se volvió el más perfecto para él; puesto que encontró el amor de alguien en ese día tan especial...


El danés nunca a sido precisamente una persona con una gran inteligencia y buen gusto por los regalos; tampoco se expresa muy bien en los sentimientos; tampoco sabe que decir cuando está acorralado por un tema trivial, por ello, aveces solo grita y empuja. Siempre tan inmaduro.  
>Era un invierno frío y difícil de conllevar. 25 de Diciembre de 1298, una fecha que no importaba en absoluto para casi nadie, o al menos eso pensaba el danés, el cual opinaba que todos los años son iguales.<p>

Debería de estar tan feliz como toda la gente de la ciudad. Pero no lo está.  
>A pesar de que es navidad, él sabe que este año es como todos los demás : Frío, lleno de ruidos y luces y fiestas entre amigos que duran hasta la mismísima madrugada, e incluso días.<br>Todo pintaría bien, si no fuese porque el danés no puede hacer esas cosas.  
>¿Con quién iba a ir?. Su "familia" lo dejó hace mucho y lo único que hace todos los años, por esta fechas es sentarse en su enorme sillón rojizo, encenderse un cigarro tras otro y después pensar.<br>Sí, aunque cueste creerlo, el danés sabe pensar y reflexionar, pero quizás no es los momentos que se requiere. A pesar de ello, en danés pensaba cada año en los mismo. Exactamente cada año era como una monotonía que no dejaría nunca de cesar.

**XXX**

Aquella mañana, el danés paseaba en solitario entre las nevadas y hermosas calles de Copenhaguen. Las familias salían juntas, unidas todas y cada una de las personas para ir a comprar lo necesario para ese día. Aunque fuese difícil de creer, en Copenhaguen, las tiendas abren hasta la hora de comer, así que no es de extrañar a las ocho de la mañana ya halla gente comprando.  
>Por la mañana, el fresco temporal solo hace que los niños, a igual que los adultos, se abriguen mucho para no enfermar en ese día especial. Dinamarca, le importaba poco, por ello iba con su típica camiseta roja y ajustada, a juego de unos pantalones cortos rojizos, mucho más oscuro que su camiseta.<br>No tenía frío, en absoluto, pero todo se debía a que su corazón estaba helado.

Observó el movimiento del gentío, las risas de los infantes y también las parejas que pasaban delante del banco, donde él se quedaba horas y horas cada veinticinco de diciembre. Esperando algo.  
>Aquella época le traía muy malos recuerdos, tantos que no quiere recordarlos nunca en su vida, o al menos hasta que no esté borracho.<br>Igualmente, cada año se compraba algo diferente: Un colchón nuevo, una túnica para ver el "monarca" mejor frente al espejo, unos helados, ropa en general; hasta ha sido capaz de comprar un ángel de hielo. Sí, sí; el danés compró esa estatuilla de frío hielo para su gélido jardín semi-desértico. Nunca se le dio bien cuidar de plantas invernales.  
>Pero por una razón que solo él conoce, es capaz de decir el porqué se compró esa estatua de agua helada.<p>

Harto ya de observar a esas familias dichosas y llenas de esperanza navideña, se marchó a su gran castillo. Su morada era muy extensa y con diversas habitaciones.  
>¡Qué le importaba las habitaciones!. ¡Quería a su familia con él!.<br>- **Algún día vendrán...**murmuró mientras paseaba por su extenso pasillo en dirección al salón. - **Algún día...** Repitió mientras suspiraba con pesar y pena.  
>Nunca le ha parecido buena idea que todos se emanciparan de su casa, pero eso ya era un hecho que debía soportar el escandinavo.<br>Una vez llegó al salón, vio como la madera de la chimenea prendía y daba calor a esa zona de la casa. No obstante, para el danés solo daba una cosa: Frío.  
>Sintió esa habitación tan helada como un témpano de hielo, y aunque era cierto que el lugar tenía una temperatura primaveral, para el danés era un duro día de invierno y sin ropa con la que proteger su grande y fornido cuerpo.<p>

- **Vendrán...** siseó, tensando la mandíbula, pues ahora unas insoportables ganas de llorar lo invadían, obligándole a que soltara sus penas en soledad; como siempre ha hecho.  
>Puede que el danés sea un hombre fuerte y con un carácter bastante complicado, pero en el interior es un niño que añora estar con las personas que verdaderamente lo quieren.<br>- **C-claro que vendrán...**repitió una cuarta vez esa palabra, notándose su propia voz que ya quebraba por la impotencia.  
>En esas pocas horas en la que una tormenta de nieve azotaba la zona, se derrumbó en su sillón favorito, llorando por la tristeza que le provocaban estas fechas.<p>

Sus ojos se enrojecieron bastante, llegándole a picar un poco; su garganta le dolía y el estómago y el pecho hacían de acompañantes para el dolor; tampoco olvidar que sus labios se secaron, y que su nariz perfilada moqueaba ligeramente. Tenía un aspecto lamentable.  
>Cualquiera que lo viese, quizás se reiría de él. Y podía ser cierto, en Copenhaguen no miran a Dinamarca con buenos ojos, pues era muy ruidoso e hiperactivo. No lo aguantaban, más no le importaba en absoluto la opinión de esos estúpidos.<br>Quería que noruega volviese para decirle todos los días lo estúpido que era; a iceland para que ambos pelearan por los dulces; a Tino porque le alegraba encontrar a alguien tan feliz en su propia casa; y, finalmente pero no por ello demasiado contento, quería que Sve volviese. Adora molestarlo.

- **Sve...** susurró para sí, pero tampoco le importaba que las figuras que decoraban las estanterías de pino le miraren. Algunas de las figurillas tenían caras que parecían que mostraban en horror, otras la alegrías, y algunas más que otras, mostraban el dolor. Dinamarca no tenía ni la menor idea de decorar, eso estaba claro.  
>- E<strong>stúpido Sve... mejor tu no vengas.<strong> Añadió a media voz, ya importándole muy poco que esas cosas lo mirasen durante todo el santo día. También le daba igual comer o no comer, pero igualmente tenía que hacerlo.

Se levantó del suelo y se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de su camiseta ajustada. Antes de emprender el trayecto a la cocina, observó todos y cada uno de los numerosos asientos que tenía dentro del habitáculo. Alzó un dedo y señaló una pequeña butaca de color añil cercana a ventanal, el cual ahora no se muestra siquiera alumbrado por culpa de la ventisca. - **Ahí...se sentaba Isu...** musitó, mirando triste el sitio vacío. Después señaló la escalera. - A**hí el idiota de Sve con su estúpido libro...** Añadió, y en el fondo lo apenaba mucho no poder decirlo lo idiota y aburrido que es.  
>Avanzó un poco más por la estancia, acercándose a un pequeño sofá uniplaza. - A<strong>hí se sentaba Tino con sus cosas raras.<strong> Siguió andando hasta llegar al arco de la puerta, dándose media vuelta para señalar el sofá rojo favorito del ojiazul. - **Ahí, norgue y yo peleábamos para cogerlo primero...Ais... les echo de menos a todos...** Murmuró y decidió marcharse a la cocina.

Su cocina era muy limpia, puesto que aunque parezca extraño y poco "masculino" si se piensa un poco como en la edad media, a Dinamarca le encantaba cocinar sus dulces daneses y su cerveza casera. No obstante, aveces, cuando Sve estaba en casa, parecía que la cocina del danés era única y exclusivamente para el sueco. Gracias a esa acaparación, ambos se han peleado violentamente.

Encendió los fogones y sacó el pescado mientras miraba sus acciones con poco entusiasmo en sus gestos y en su mirada. ¿Dónde se fugó la sonrisa del escandinavo?. La respuesta solo la sabe él, por ello, él mismo sabe que su felicidad fue arrebatada cuando noruega se fue con Sve hace mucho tiempo. Ya ni recuerda cuando fue.  
>A pesar de sus pensamientos negativos y con pocas ganas de alimentarse como lo hace de normal, recordó que su padre, Scandia, le reprochaba todos los días que un gran soberano debía de alimentarse perfectamente. Dinamarca sonrió cuando pensó en esa escena mientras cortaba el pescado.<p>

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿A estás horas?. - **¿Quién me molestará a estas horas de la noche? **Sin muchas ganas y sin un buen estado de estima, el danés apagó los fogones, dejó el cuchillo cerca del pescado a medio cortar y se dispuso a marcharse de camino a la entrada. Se preguntaba quien sería el estúpido que llamaría a apenas las once de la noche.  
>Abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas, ignorando la sombra que se reflejaba en el cristal.<br>Giró el picaporte con tranquilidad y con cara algo aburrida abrió la puerta.- **¡T-tú!** Sin comprender que hace él aquí. Justamente hoy, en este mismo año y día que pide el danés que hecha de menos a su familia, parece que sus deseos se han visto distorsionados de sentido.  
>- <strong>Con permiso...<strong> murmuró el otro ojiazul mientras empujaba la puerta para internarse en el salón, observando todos los detalles; nuevos y viejos, más creyó el danés que venía más bien para molestar. -**Sigue igual...** murmuró el otro, obligando a que el danés frunciera levemente el ceño.  
>- ¡<strong>Si no te gusta mi casa, vete a la tuya!<strong> Dijo el danés con un tono desdeñoso mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a mirar al sueco, el cual siempre se han llevado ambos a picar.

Le hubiera encantado echarlo a patadas de su casa, cerrarle la puerta en los morros, o golpearlo como si fuera un saco de patatas. Pero algo le detiene, algo que no llega a entender.  
>- <strong>Eh, Sve...<strong> comenzó a añadir mientras sus mirada se perdía en la cocina durante unos segundos. - ¿**A qué has venido?. ¿No vivías con Tino?** El danés estaba completamente perplejo. ¿Qué hacía el sueco con una maleta y una bolsa?. - **Me echó...** Simplemente dijo eso, y aunque en el fondo el escandinavo tuviera las ganas tremendas de soltar una gran risotada, no lo hizo.  
>- <strong>E-Esa maleta...<strong> Empezó a decir sin comprender porqué la llevaba el otro.  
>- <strong>Ja. Me quedo.<strong> Fue lo único que dijo. Después no habló en hasta un par de horas.

**XXX**

El reloj del salón marcó las tres de la madrugada, acompañado del tintineo de las copas que Sve y él se tomaban. Sve no era tan mal tipo al fin y al cabo, pero esa rivalidad es eterna.  
>Chocaron las copas, sin importarles realmente en que hora se encontraban, así que ambos bebían una copa tras otra, dejando que el tiempo de aquel veinticinco de diciembre pasase.<br>Finalmente, el sueco decidió abrir un tema de conversación. - **¿No vino norgue?...** odiaba como el sueco hablaba tan lento, pero al menos el danés era capaz de entenderlo.  
>- <strong>Ignen. Este año tampoco vino.<strong> Confesó el danés con una falsa sonrisa forzada, intentando que el otro no viese al danés con su "pena".  
>- <strong>Hmp... ya veo...<strong> Alzó fríamente una ceja y después bebió de su café con hielo. Verdaderamente, el sueco estaba loco. ¡El danés siempre lo toma caliente!.

- **Entonces aun eres...** Comenzó a hablar el sueco, pero un golpe del danés lo hizo callar, puesto que se encontraba en ese momento bastante molesto por lo que iba a añadir.  
>Sve no hizo nada, más no le importaba que el danés lo golpeara. - .<strong>.. Virgen.<strong> Susurró el sueco para molestar al rubio. Y lo hizo.  
>Dinamarca se levantó de su asiento, y en lugar de golpearlo en ese lugar, solo se marchó de camino a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y con ruido. Le siguió el sueco detrás.<p>

**XXX**

- ¡**Vete!. ¡No quiero ver tu estúpida cara, idiota!** Gritó el danés dentro de su enorme armario. La borrachera que se ha ido cogiendo cada hora, ahora le está pasando factura; ahora mismo, se comportaba como un mocoso de cinco años, egocéntrico, chillón y huraño.  
>Sve quería sacarlo de ahí, ayudarlo a que eso se le fuese. - <strong>Abre o la rompo...<strong> Sentenció el sueco, empezando la cuenta atrás. - **¡NO!** Gritó el danés dentro del armario de pino. - Pues nada... Dicho esto, pateó un par de veces el armario y luego, con bastante dificultad apartó al danés del agarre con una cajonera. ¡Siempre igual que un niño!.  
>- <strong>Sé bueno y ponte el pijama...<strong>Su voz fue calmada por todo momento, por ello el danés lo entendía perfectamente; pero era tozudo y no quería perder. - ¡**No quiero pijama, quiero dulces!** Apostilló como cual mocoso malcriado que quiere algo cuando le da la real gana.  
>- <strong>No.<strong> Espetó el sueco mientras obligaba a Dinamarca a cambiarse de ropa.

Estuvo peleando mucho rato, pero consiguió que el danés al menos se quedara con la ropa interior.  
>- <strong>L-lort...<strong> Se sonrojó levemente el sueco al verlo de esa manera.  
>- <strong>¿Ah? ¡Tengo bóxer nuevo, Sve!<strong> Exclamó el rubio hiperactivo, tirando de su goma mientras marcaba su miembro en la zona baja del pantalón. Eso hizo que el sueco se girase rápidamente, evitando que su cuerpo no reaccionara frente a lo que acaba de presenciar.  
>- <strong>D-den...<strong> Musitó sin girarse, llamándolo como cuando era un niño pequeño.  
>- <strong>Ja~?<strong> Respondió el danés mientras tiraba al suelo el pijama que le eligió el sueco. ¡No le daba la gana vestirse con aburridos pijamas!. ¡Iría con ropa interior!.  
>- <strong>Puedo...hmp...¿d-dormir contigo?<strong> Su cara se sonrojó mucho más, pues en ese momento se giró, intentando evitar el contacto visual.

**XXX**

Dinamarca estaba durmiendo sobre las sábanas de seda, mientras que el sueco, vestía con una camiseta de tirantes azul y el bóxer que le regaló Tino; además, no tenia sueño.  
>- <strong>¿Estás despierto...?<strong> Preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaba dormido.

Salió de la cama, encendiendo una pequeña vela que le ayudaba a ver lo que ocultaba Den en su habitación mientras la oscuridad lo ocultaba.  
>Primero se dirigió hacia un armario de pino, el cual a Sve le gustó el formato y textura; seguidamente tiró lentamente la puerta y pudo ver los trajes de Den. Seguro que se vería hermoso con alguno de esos puestos.<br>Miró los cajones, de todo tenían: Condones (sin usar) (?), fotos de él mismo, más fotos, calcetines, más fotos y un libro. Iba a dejarlo estar, pero se fijó en que era uno de esos diarios que tienes cuando eres un niño o cuando tu mente reclama un poco de seguridad.  
>Abrió el libro y leyó lo último que escribió:<p>

_Querido diario real. (15 años)  
>Hoy papá me a contado que mamá quería hacer sopa de foca. ¡Odio la sopa de foca!<br>De todos modos, como siempre me la comeré para que mamá sonría. ¡Yo también quiero sonreír como mamá!. Siempre está feliz y eso me gusta, seré feliz._

_¡Oh!, también hoy me topé con ese chico tan raro y extraño. El sueco. Su cara es tan divertida cuando frunce el ceño... casi que creo que tendrá muchas novias, porque es muy fuerte y más alto que yo. ¡Pero no será rey!_

Dejó de leer para intentar relajarse, el danés en esa época era demasiado sincero, demasiado. Aún así, siguió leyendo.

_Querido diario (19 años)  
>Creo que dejaré ya de escribir en estas hojas que nunca leeré. Aun así, pienso explicar en esta última hoja un secreto que nadie sabe.<em>

_Ayer, cuando nos fuimos Sve, Norgue y yo a cazar osos, papá avisó que norgue no fuese porque era demasiado pequeño y algo débil. ¡Y tenía razón!.  
>Esa tarde, Sve no hablaba apenas nada y yo me aburría mucho, por ello le propuse un juego. "Verdad o mentira". Ese juego a Sve no le gustaba nada, pero como iba a ser la última vez que nos viéramos, pues no le importó.<br>Él me preguntó sobre mi familia y mis aficiones. Yo fui más directo. Le pregunté el qué le gustaba y me dijo que los chico. ¡Seguro que miente!.  
>Así que le hice hacer la prueba de besarme, obviamente porque lo reyes como yo no somos tan idiotas como muchos piensan.<em>

_Me besó, y estuvimos un buen rato así. Sí, lo admito. Me gustó.  
>Lástima que no veré hasta las nuevas navidades...<em>

- **...y esas próximas navidades no fuimos ninguno...** Se dijo mientras guardaba todo en su sitio con rapidez, el danés se a levantado a beber un poco de cerveza fresca y ni se enteró de que se hubiera movido de la cama.  
>Intentó no hacer ruido y rápidamente me metió en la cama. El danés volvió y se abrazó a Sweden, el cual se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por sentir la entrepierna del chico sobre su espalda.<br>- **Sve...tengo frío...tápame.** Ordenó, pero no soltó al sueco. Éste gruñó un poco y se giró, tragando saliva porque los labios del otro estaban muy cerca de los suyos.  
>- <strong>Vale...<strong> añadió mientras lo abrazaba, haciéndole creer que él mismo era una manta.

-**Sve...deja de clavarme el pincho...** Se quejó sin saber el sueco que era "el pincho". Después de tanto pensar, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Le estaba clavando su miembro y ni se percató. - D**en...¿juegas?** Susurró el sueco en el oído del menor mientras se colocaba encima del danés. - S**i juegas te haré galletas de canela...** Tragó saliva por la posición, pero en cierto modo le gustaba.  
>- <strong>¿Ah?. Vale...juego. ¿Qué hago?<strong> Abrió los ojos lentamente y en ese momento la cara del danés enrojeció. ¿Qué hacía encima de él? Estaba presionando su capital y cada vez que intentaba pensar en no decirle nada, más se le endurecía.

El 'juego' no tardó mucho en avanzar a mayores. Dinamarca se quitó la ropa interior y Sve se encargaba de lamer en esa zona, excitando al menor por primera vez.  
>Ahora entendía el porqué estaba esos últimos año acercandose demasiado. Den estaba diciendole indirectamente a Sve que quería estar con él, que lo amaba. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirselo.<br>- **S-sve...¿P-porqué supiste que estaba e-e...en casa...?** Ahogó un profundo jadeo mientras el sueco le masajeaba la zona. - **Me lo dijo Norgue****.**

Esa respuesta lo pilló totalmente deprevenido. Entonces, Noruega ya sabía que Dinamarca le gustaba Suecia. ¿Pero cuándo?¿Cuándo supuso que le quería?.  
>Den quería preguntar más, saber muchas más cosas que antes. Pero no puedo hablar, puesto que Sve hizo que su miembro ya endurecido se introdujese en su entrada. - <strong>Vas ganando...<strong> Susurró el sueco en sus labios antes de besarlo. ¡Ahora entendía el juego!. Era obligatorio que el danés ganase y a la vez perdiese algo.  
>Ganó el amor hacia suecia, una noche de pasión que el sueco le estaba dando y a cambio, iba a perder dos cosas importantes: Su virginidad y el antiguo amor que sintió hacia noruega hace muchos años.<p>

**XXX**

Empezó a grita, jadeante y entrecortado cuando notaba como el sueco hacía presión para que el miembro entrase más por la cavidad. ¿¡No entendía que el danés era virgen y que no sabía!  
>Estuvieron toda la noche así. Susurrándose palabras, jadeando ambos por el acto que los dos pactaron realizar, hacer que el sueco se sonrojase. Todo era divertido y genial.<p>

- **S-s-sve..aah...y-yo...** Tenía una ligera impotencia. Los jadeos que se intensificaban no le dejaban apenas hablar. Eso al sueco le excitaba.  
>- <strong>Lo sé...<strong> Gimió suavemente mientras notaba como Dinamarca lloraba.  
>Una mueca de dolor y de placer a la vez inundaron su cara generalmente alegre. Ahora es cuando el sueco se ha dado cuenta de algo, Dinamarca está sonriendo, y cuando antes llegó a su casa, estaba completamente triste y enfadado.<br>- T**e amo...** Se atrevió a decir el danés en un grave jadeo, dejando que se viniese dentro del sueco con fuerza. Después, hiperventiló un poco, para después añadir: - Y**...y...no miento...**

El sueco sonrió levemente, un gesto tan extraño que ni el mismísimo Dinamarca podía entender como sonreía de esa manera. - **Yo también...** Aclaró el sueco mientras lo empezaba a besar, introduciendo su lengua para enredarla con la del otro. Dinamarca lo siguió mientras el sueco se movía en círculos sobre él, ambos gimieron y estuvieron un rato así, juntos, sin que nada en este mundo rompiera esa "pareja" de apalabrados.  
>- <strong>Den...<strong> Susurró cuando apartó sus labios de los de otro.  
>- <strong>¿Ah? D-dime...<strong> La verdad era que tenía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, más ahora no le importó, porque Sve quería decir algo. Sería algo serio o importante, porque en ese momento sus ojos brillaban mucho.  
>- <strong>No quiero más recuerdos en mi vida si tu no estás aquí.<strong>Espetó el sueco, dejando al danés con a boca abierta, pero a la vez feliz. Era la primera vez que el sueco le hablaba con algo más que palabra sueltas. Lo alegró muchísimo y lo último que dijo que repitió el sueco antes de dormirse sobre el danés fue: - **Te amo... pero te odio.**


End file.
